


happy end

by airabuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, not really romantic but tagging just to be safe, rinne is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airabuu/pseuds/airabuu
Summary: Hiiro was safe.Things should be fine.But they weren't.
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro & Amagi Rinne, Amagi Hiiro/Shiratori Aira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	happy end

Hand wrapped tight around his, he wouldn't let go.

The warmth was comforting, but melancholic in a sense. As if the heat radiating between their palms was only temporary, never to be felt again the moment they broke apart.

With Hiiro tucked under the blanket, curled up as tight as he could be, Aira stared wistfully at what he could see of him— just his hand. He could barely feel his own at this point, Hiiro's grip tight enough as it was shaking, feeling as he could slip away from reality at any second.

_It hurt._

It hurt, seeing him like this. The usual Hiiro had a smile on his face, seemingly blissful and determined, doing the most stupid of things out of innocence. But now, it wasn't here, nowhere to be found. Perhaps the silence was something they needed, but seeing Hiiro so upset... it felt strange. Like something was tugging on Aira's heartstrings— with every shuffle of the blankets and sniffle he heard, he could feel the weight sinking in his chest.

"Nii-san..."

Inbetween the light cries, a word reached out, and Aira returned the grip on Hiiro's hand.

_It'll be okay._

Aira brought his free hand up to the blankets, stroking, before lifting up a sheet to see Hiiro's face. Red around contrasting the blue of his eyes, tears staining his cheeks, lips bitten and looking like they were about to bleed. His eyes were puffy as tears continued to drop, small whimpers escaping his lips between each light sob.

Aira's heart  _broke_ seeing him like this.

Sniffle after sniffle.

A free hand brought it's way up to Hiiro's cheek, sleeve wiping against the tears to rid his face of the cruelty. Along his cheeks, up to his eyes, down to his nose— just the sight of someone so radiant breaking down like this was close enough to making Aira cry, gulping back his pride as he couldn't bear himself to stare into those broken eyes.

"Will I ever see him again... Nii-san..."

Aira didn't know.

Aira didn't know, and that's what hurt. He couldn't bring himself to lie, but he didn't want to deepen the wound either. For all  he knew it was for Hiiro's sake, a sacrifice had to be made whether it was Rinne or Hiiro.

Hiiro was safe.

Things should be fine.

But they  _weren't_ .

The blond choked out a sob, wrapping his arms around the other boy and crying into the cloth on his shoulder. This wasn't his problem, it  _shouldn't_ be his problem, he has nothing to do with it.

—But seeing Hiiro with such an expression wasn't something he could handle. Seeing him hurt to this extent wasn't something Aira could handle, and he didn't know how to help.

_What a friend he was._

**Author's Note:**

> im not fully up to date with the translations so take this with a grain of salt  
> idk i just felt like writing something focusing on hiiros big sad
> 
> lmk if you enjoyed i guess!!


End file.
